I have no idea
by d4rK-dRaGon
Summary: kagome has an arranged marriage with a guy older than her


This is my first fan-fic so I hope u like it. I kinda made it up so ya. No tease kz? Don't forget to tell me if its good or not. Ok so here it goes.  
  
Kagome sees her friends dressed up in clothes that are "in" which makes her disappointed and gets mad because they dissed her. So she goes and starts a gang and named themselves, "The 5 Princesses." She got to be the leader of the gang and likes to have fun at clubs. She still goes to high school as a senior but she slacks off in her classes which leads her to punishments from both her teachers and mother. In her days, the teachers hit their students on their head for their wrong doing. Her mother always yells at her saying that she won"t graduate and enter into college to succeed in a career that will make her proud and a proper young lady. But luckily she had an arranged marriage from her grandfather when she was a little baby to this traditional rich family boy. Then one day she was walking alone to school and this guy banged into her because he was running away from something. Then suddenly a book fell from the guys hand and she picks it up and says, "who reads these kinds of books?" then she looks at the guy and she suddenly fell in love with him although she didn't know his name. Then the guy picks up his book and continues to run. She had a dreamy look on her face staring after him. But as he takes his book from her, she got a good look of the guy of her dreams. He had long silver- ish hair, which she thought wasn't possible, golden eyes, which wasn't all that possible to her either, and 2 magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks, which she thought was pretty cool. Then he was out of sight.  
  
One night she goes to a club with her friends to drink and dance there but suddenly she needed to use the bathroom from drinking and not knowing which bathroom she went into, she went into the men's bathroom. When she was conscious she heard voices of men and someone opened the door of the stall and they were both shocked and she screamed and ran out embarassed. But he was actually the guy she saw in the streets but he was also a cop and then he and his group tells everyone to seperate into two groups; one side girls and the other side boys. He then told everyone to put their hands up and then he saw the girl that was in the men's room and says, "YOU!", pointing to her while she does the same and she asks him what does he think he's doing and he tells her to get back down with her hands up, but she refuses to because she doesn't think its right. So he shows her his badge stating that he's a cop and he smirks as he sees her eyes widen and she quickly does as she was told before. After that he told them all a lecture that was totally boring. Finally he finishes and says he'll let it go just this once without taking them all to the police station. When she got back up she sighed in relief thinking she was off the hook but she just realized the time and panicked because she was scared that she will get major beatings from her mom, her dad died a few years ago. So all she had was her brother, Souta, and her mom, her grandfather had died when she was just a couple months old. So she ran home after seeing the clock saying that it was 1 o' clock in the morning. As she ran she thought she could just sneak in while her mom was asleep, she thought it was a full proof plan but it wasn't.  
  
Back at home Kagome's mom was thinking where she was. Where the hell is she? When i get my hands on her she is so grounded! Just as Kagome's mom was thinking that, Kagome came in and turned on the lights and they both jumped from fright. Kagome jumped because she saw her mother sitting there in the dark and Kagome's mother jumped because the light suddenly opened and the door opened. When they both came out of shock Kagome's mother started saying " where have you been!? I was worried so much about you!Promise you'll call home if your gonna be late.ok?" her said through tears. Kagome then ran to her mother and hugged her and said ok. Then after a while, Kagome's mom pulled back and told Kagome she was grounded for 3 weeks after she heard what happened to Kagome.  
  



End file.
